Encuentros
by xnomina
Summary: 7 cuentos cortos que muestran diferentes encuentros de los personajes con sentimientos, personas o situaciones. Se trata se escenas aisladas, no necesariamente en orden cronológico, pero relacionadas entre sí, dentro del hilo narrativo que he ido construyendo en mis últimos Fan Fics.
**ENCUENTROS**

 **MULDER CON LA FELICIDAD**

El olor a café y pancakes despertó a Mulder esa mañana de sábado, era una sensación agradable pero totalmente ajena a su estilo de vida. Se sentó en la cama y de repente le invadió un extraño sentimiento, algo que nunca había vivido y no lograba identificar bien. Tenía toques de incertidumbre y emoción al mismo tiempo. Tardó tiempo en notar que era la felicidad.

La felicidad nunca lo había atropellado de esa mañanera. Se le había acercado, había pasado por su lado, pero nunca se había quedado con él, no por mucho tiempo. Siempre faltaba algo: si tenía a los x -Files no tenía a su hermana, si tenía a Scully no tenía a los X-Files, también faltaba William. Siempre le faltaba algo a la fórmula de la felicidad.

En cambio la fórmula de la melancolía y la tristeza la conocía bien. La depresión llegó hace años a su vida y se convirtió en su fiel compañera, tanto que desplazó a Scully, que era con quien había querido estar. La depresión se anidó en su pecho como un parasito silencioso que crece día a día.

Pero hoy era diferente, la depresión ya no estaba, era como si hubiera salido a dar una vuelta sin avisar. Veía con claridad el sol entrar por la ventana y el sonido afuera de los seres que más amaba en una bella mañana completaba la sinfonía. El sonido de los platos en la cocina indicaba que pronto estaría el desayuno y William jugaba en la sala con Daggoo.

Pero la tristeza que se negaba a salir por completo de su ser, le sembró una extraña sensación de que esa no era si vida, ese no era él. Mientras se levantó y puso algo de ropa, esa sensación fue creciendo y creciendo. Tenía dos voces en su cabeza: Su mente racional decía: "no tienes de qué preocuparte! Claro que es tu vida… por la que has luchado todos estos años", pero la tristeza le contra restó con un: "claro que no es tu vida, no te pertenece… ese joven no lleva tu apellido, y esa mujer no es tu esposa".

De pronto las dos voces en su cabeza se volvieron una: "es cierto, estoy viviendo una vida prestada". Se miró al espejó, se terminó de arreglar y aceptó lo inaceptable, su vida había cambiado y tendría que acostumbrase, para bien o para mal, aunque eso implicaba aprender a vivir con el miedo a la felicidad.

 **WILLIAM CON SU POTENCIAL**

William estaba sentado en la oficina del profesor Christopher Smith en una silla frente a su escritorio, mientras el profesor caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Ya le he dicho más de tres veces que no sé cómo lo hice y que no sé si lo pueda volver a hacer" le decía William aburrido de tocar el mismo tema.

"William precisamente tres veces te he mostrado la grabación, es claro que pudiste detener el tiempo. Sé que estudias física y ciencias exactas, debes saber lo que esto significa. Nos has demostrado que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como entender a lo que nos enfrentamos. Debe haber una ecuación, algo que nos dé pistas" le dijo Smith recostándose sobre el escritorio para sentarse un poco y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de William para marcar algún tipo de vínculo de amabilidad.

"No hay ecuaciones ni formulas, yo solo sentí angustia y quería defenderme… Kyle es sumamente fuerte y tenía miedo, dudo que lo pueda volver a hacer" respondió y se alejó del profesor.

Smith se puso de pie y fue a la esquina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, tomó un poco y siguió caminando.

"Bueno, es claro que estabas en un momento de tensión, y que no te queda fácil recordar qué hiciste. Pero no creo que no lo puedas repetir, debe existir una clave. Así como puedes controlar mover las cosas, o cambiar su estado, debe haber alguna forma de encontrar el método" dijo el profesor. William lo seguía con la mirada.

"Tal vez hay que recrear un poco la situación… que sientas la necesidad de detener el tiempo, qué se te ocurre que podamos hacer?" dijo el profesor y William negó con la mirada, en ese instante el profesor le echó el agua encima y grito "Cuidado!". William que no se esperaba la sorpresa inhaló con fuerza aire y el agua quedó suspendida en el aire, parecía una escultura en el aire y el podía tocarla, y lo hizo, aunque las gotas parecían quietas y solidad, seguían siendo líquidas, se paró de la silla y exhaló y el agua calló en la silla, pero él ya no estaba allí.

"Lo ves, es sencillo!" dijo el profesor con clara emoción en el rostro al notar que su pequeño truco había funcionado y que William ya no estaba en la silla, estaba a su lado, completamente seco y él había estado con los ojos bien abiertos todo el tiempo. Eso solo podía significar que William lo había hecho de nuevo y que lo podría repetir.

 **MULDER CON EL LADO HORMONAL DE SCULLY**

Mulder dormía tranquilamente en la cama cuando lo despertó la sensación de unos dedos acariciando su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio Scully sentada de su lado de la cama sonriendo.

"Ya son las 9 perezoso" le dijo en un tono dulce.

"Mmm hoy es sábado no tengo que madrugar" respondió con pereza Mulder.

"Vamos, te prepararé café" le dijo dulcemente Scully y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Mulder se despertó, acomodó la almohada y se sentó un poco, sin salir de la cama.

"Sabes Mulder otra vez me desperté con antojos" dijo Scully mientras le acariciaba el pecho e iba bajando la mano.

"Pensé que eso aplicaba solo a la comida" respondió Mulder sonriendo y despertándose por completo.

"No cuestiones a mis hormonas" dijo Scully mientras se subía encima de él y le quitaba la camisa. Mulder la sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a besarla. "Y si William nos oye" preguntó Mulder.

"Salió a pasear a Daggoo, tenemos tiempo" le respondió Scully y se quitó la blusa.

"Mmmm pero ya no tengo 20 años, y tú me tienes a un ritmo que no voy a poder soportar…" dijo Mulder entre sonrisas y besos.

"No te quejes, me preocupo por mantenerte en forma" respondió Scully mientras continuaba con su juego de seducción.

Un tiempo después y totalmente satisfecha Scully se volvió a vestir y dijo: "Debo ir a mi apartamento a cambiarme de ropa y a ordenar un poco, quieres que traiga algo para el almuerzo?"

"Scully no entiendo a qué estamos jugando, por qué no te mudas con nosotros. Pierdes mucho tiempo yendo y viendo ¿no te parece?" le preguntó Mulder mientras la observaba vestirse.

"Sabes que eso no ha funcionado en el pasado" le respondió ella.

"En el pasado… el presente es distinto" le respondió Mulder, ella no dijo nada, solo le sonrió como otras veces y se fue. Cuando ya estaba saliendo Mulder le grito: "Oye Scully", ella volteó a mirar "¿Si?", "Me quedaste debiendo el café" dijo Mulder, ella le respondió: "claro! Está en la cocina" cerró de un golpe la puerta y se fue.

 **WILLIAM CON EL VENGATIVO KYLE**

Kyle había estado extrañamente amigable en los últimos días. Simplemente había dejado de hacer comentarios hirientes y parecía estarse adaptando a la convivencia. William estaba sorprendido por su actitud, y temía que fuera más bien muestra de miedo, o un tipo de actitud pasiva antes de un próximo ataque, como un león escondido en la hierba esperando para atacar a su presa.

Estaban jugando amigablemente ping pong, y ambos parecían disfrutarlo. Jugaban con gran fuerza, como descargando energías y parecía casi una pelea. Los observaba una enfermera sentada en la esquina.

Molly se asomó en la ventana y saludó con la mano y luego se fue, William se quedó mirándola cuando sintió un duro golpe de la pelota.

"El que piensa pierde" le dijo Kyle.

"Lo hiciste a propósito! Kyle no quiero pelear contigo" le dijo William en la mente.

"Te dije que no te metieras con ella" le respondió en la mente Kyle mientras seguía jugando.

"¿Por qué no la dejas tomar sus propias decisiones?" le respondió William también mentalmente y le ganó en la jugada.

"Mírala, ¿acaso crees que alguien como ella podría fijarse en un niño como tú?" de respondió Kyle de forma irónica y le lanzó con fuerza. William se puso nervioso con el comentario y se equivocó en su jugada.

"¿No que eres un niño genio? ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta de que ella está jugando contigo?, solo te usa… solo eres una ficha clave en nuestro plan" dijo en la mente Kyle.

William que sintió que le hervía la sangre hizo un disparo tan fuerte que la pelota le cayó en la frente a Kyle y lo hizo sangrar.

"Lo siento!" dijo William en voz alta, con miedo de la reacción de Kyle.

Kyle se limpió la sangre y dijo "Quedamos en empate" y se fue, con la gran satisfacción de haber dejado sembrada la duda en William. Esa era la forma que tenía de vengarse de él, sin tener que jugar a demostraciones irracionales de fuerza, donde seguramente volvería a perder.

 **MULDER CON LA RESPONSABILIDAD**

William estaba en su habitación ajustando su robot cuando sintió que alguien golpeó la puerta. "Está abierto" dijo. Mulder entró tímidamente y le sonrió. "Hola!" le dijo y lo miró, se notaba que tenía algo que decirle pero que le costaba trabajo.

"Bueno no te quito mucho tiempo, te compré esto" dijo y le mostró caja de condones. "Sé que no tienes afán, y bueno estos tienen buena fecha de expiración, solo quiero que los tengas en caso de que llegues a necesitarlos algún día, nunca se sabe" dijo y los guardó en su mesa de noche y sin ni siquiera volver a mirar a William volvió a salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta. William no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándolo y entendiendo lo incomodo que era para su padre ese momento, así que susurró un tímido "Gracias" que Mulder no alcanzó a escuchar.

Al salir Mulder cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella cerrando los ojos, como si acabará de desactivar una bomba o algo por el estilo. Luego tomó impulso y se dirigió hacia la sala.

En la sala lo esperaba Scully expectante. "¿Hablaste con él?" le preguntó. Mulder se le acercó y le dijo: "Le dije todo lo que tiene que saber" le respondió decidido. "¿En tan poco tiempo?" le respondió incrédula Scully. "Créeme puedo ser muy persuasivo" le dijo Mulder y le dio un beso, mientras la abrazaba. "¿Quieres que te enseñe?" le agregó. Ella respondió un profundo "mmmm si".

 **WILLIAM CON LA MANIPULACIÓN DE MOLLY**

William estaba otra vez preparándose para salir del baño cuando Molly entró por la ventana. "Hola! Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?" le dijo mientras entraba.

"Por supuesto que no, te estaba esperando" le respondió William con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Después de un rato del intercambio de labios y lenguas Molly dijo: "Esta vez es mi turno" y le tomó la mano y la metió dentro de su propio pantalón para que fuera él que la acariciara.

William había estado estudiando de anatomía femenina. Estudiar era lo suyo, siempre estaba leyendo y aprendiendo cosas nuevas, pero en la práctica no sabía de qué serviría saber dónde quedaba el clítoris, los labios y la vulva. Todo lo aprendido se le olvidó al mero contacto con la humedad de Molly. Simplemente se limitó a acariciarla lo mejor de pudo.

Ella simultáneamente había metido su mano en su pantalón y sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo había aprendido y memorizado. William empezó a acariciarla al mismo ritmo y pudo sentir como empezó a gemir de placer.

Las pálidas mejillas de Molly tomaron un hermoso color rosado y William pudo ver cómo le temblaban los labios y la besó con pasión. Ya antes había sido invitado a tocar su pecho, así que lo hizo de nuevo con su mano libre, jugó con su pezón firme. Molly exclamó un largo "siiiii" y otra vez se rompió el espejo que acaban de volver a instalar.

Al rato William sintió como él también descargaba toda su pasión. Luego volvió a mirar que habían roto otra vez el espejo y dijo: "Rayos, otra vez rompimos el espejo…" Ambos se rieron.

"Apuesto a que mañana amanece una cámara en los baños" dijo Molly, sabiendo que eso significaría que se quedarían sin lugar para esconderse.

Esta vez no sonó el celular y William puro mirar a la cara a Molly, y la vio más hermosa que nunca, y le acarició con ternura el cabello mientras recostó su frente contra la de ella, y permanecieron un rato en un cómodo silencio, mientras recuperaban la calma.

De pronto la sonrisa de Molly se fue, mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos. "No quiero que te vayas…. Quiero que estés siempre conmigo… quiero que escapemos juntos" dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

"Volveré mañana.. lo prometo" le respondió William, pero la mirada de Molly seguía triste así que él agregó: "En unos días tendré mi licencia de conducción y vendré por ti e iremos a nadar, sé que gusta" le respondió, y le dio un largo beso de despedida antes de salir del baño.

 **SCULLY CON LA REALIDAD**

Scully se estaba alistando para salir, su plan como casi todos los días era llegar temprano para alcanzar a preparar el desayuno de William y Mulder antes de que éste fuera al Centro de Investigación. Siguió su rutina habitual, de primero asearse, luego maquillarse y arreglarse un poco y por último vestirse para salir, pero esta vez algo cambió los planes: su pantalón no cerraba.

Se cambió tres veces de ropa, y ninguna le quedaba así que se miró al espejo y era inevitable notar su barriga. Aunque no era gigante, ella sentía que era enorme, así que derrumbó en llanto, un llanto incontrolable.

No solo lloraba por no tener que ponerse, lloraba por lo que significaba. Lloraba por el pasado, por el presente y por el futuro. Por todos los duros momentos que vivió en el pasado y esos recuerdos que ahora llegaban a su mente sin ser invitados.

Era como si la vida le estuviera pasando la cuenta de cobro que todas las lágrimas que había tenido que derramar antes y no lo había hecho por no perder su habitual compostura control.

Se derrumbó dentro del armario y se quedó allí en la oscuridad llorando, buscando algo de calor y consuelo en ese pequeño lugar, porque sentía que si salía de allí era entrar a un mundo que hoy le quedaba grande.

Por su parte, Mulder como todos los días dejó a William en el Centro de investigación y miró por enésima vez su celular. Le había escrito varios mensajes a Scully y llamado, pero entraba a buzón de voz. Le extrañó que no fue antes para el desayuno, ni llamó. La rutina de las últimas semanas consistía en que ella llegaba para el desayuno, cuando no se quedaba a dormir allá, o si no podía ir, al menos llamaba temprano para despedirse. Pero hoy no pasó ninguna de esas variables.

Decidió entonces pasar por su apartamento antes de ir a la oficina, porque comenzó a preocuparse de que le hubiera pasado algo. Antes de entrar revisó que la cerradura estuviera bien y no hubiera señales de algún intruso. Usó la llave de repuesto que tenía para emergencias y abrió la puerta, miró para todos lados y todo parecía normal así que preguntó: "Scully?", luego escuchó desde la habitación un "Estoy bien" pero con voz llorosa. Así que corrió a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó entrando en la habitación, pero no la vio por ningún lado. "Dónde estás?" volvió a preguntar.

"Acá" dijo con voz entrecortada Scully dentro del armario, el de dio cuenta que la voz salía de allí y abrió la puerta y la vio allí sentada en el piso, en el espacio de debajo de la ropa de colgar y se extrañó mucho, se notaba que había estado llorando a mares.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Estás bien?" le dijo totalmente preocupado.

"!No puedo salir de acá no tengo nada que ponerme! Amanecí completamente gorda!" contestó.

Inicialmente a Mulder esto le pareció muy gracioso, y trató de contener la risa, pero algo se le escapaba. "¿Entonces cuál es tu plan quedarte allí todo el día? Le preguntó.

"Sí… mejor los 5 meses que faltan!" respondió Scully con una sonrisa falsa como disfrazando su tristeza.

"Vamos no puede ser tan terrible" le dijo Mulder y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Cuando ella se paró, él notó que no decía mentiras, de ayer a hoy su barriga había comenzado a notarse. Así que sin poder evitarlo dijo un: "Wow", que terminó por destrozar de nuevo a Scully que comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se recostó contra su pecho.

"Lo ves estoy tan gorda! No puedo salir así a la calle!" dijo totalmente desconsolada.

"No estás gorda, es normal, llevas un bebé" dijo Mulder tratando de calmarla.

"No entiendes, todos lo notarán, aparecerán otra vez más doctores Parenti, más Billy Miles, tu padre, tu hermano, otra vez estaremos en peligro! No puedo salir, tengo que esconderme" dijo Scully, siendo totalmente irracional, lo que le hizo entender a Mulder que ella estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa, muy seguramente ocasionada por todo lo doloroso que había vivido y aún estaba en su memoria, y se sintió culpable por eso, por haberla metido en todo esto y por no haber estado allí cuando tanto lo necesitó, así que la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

"Nada de eso va a volver a pasar, todo va a estar bien. Vamos te llevaré a casa y compraremos nueva ropa" le dijo Mulder para tranquilizarla.

"Mulder ya estoy en casa" le dijo Scully como volviendo a la realidad.

"No ésta, la nuestra" le aclaró Mulder, y tomó su celular para excusarse en el trabajo.


End file.
